


twelve feet deep

by parkitcharlie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkitcharlie/pseuds/parkitcharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which max is totally crushing on the one person in this world who has every right to hate her</p>
            </blockquote>





	twelve feet deep

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this fic since the game came out basically and I've finally gotten off my ass and started writing it. First chapter is a bit short in my humble onion. I'll try and do better. Let me know what you think B)

It’s cold and that’s all Max is thinking about when she ducks into The Daily Grind. The bell jingles as she steps in and a blast of coffee-scented air warms her cheeks. The place looks deserted, which makes sense given how early it is, and Max almost pulls out her camera to snap a picture of the lone customer in the corner. She’s trying to frame the shot in her head when the sound of a throat clearing pulls her attention. Behind the counter stands the barista with her arms crossed. The girl certainly cuts an imposing figure, between her shock of blue hair and the tattoo that runs the length or her arm, Max would probably avoid her even if she _wasn’t_ scowling at the ceiling like it pissed in her breakfast cereal. _Obviously not a morning person_ , Max thinks ducking her head.

“Look, are you going to order or not?” The blue-haired girl asks and Max can feel her cheeks burning.

“I actually just came in because it was warm,” Max hears the barista sigh, “but a coffee sounds nice too.”

She figures she could use the caffeine, given how well she’s slept the past few days. Kate says it’s just stress and it will pass but Max isn’t so sure. Taking photos was supposed to be her way of making the world make sense but lately it even that feels forced.

“Do you have a preference or do I have to guess?” Max shrugs weakly and the girls sighs again. “How ‘bout a name then?” Max wants to point out that there are only two people in the store but she figures she’s already pissed off this girl enough for today.

“Max,” she says without looking up and there’s a slight commotion as the barista drops her pen and says:

“Caulfield?” Max looks up at the barista with confused surprise. She opens her mouth to say ‘How did you know that?’ when, through the bright blue hair and scowl she sees the face of Chloe Price. Her best friend. The person she used to do everything with. The person she used to tell everything, no matter how big or small. The person she hasn’t said so much as a word to since she left Arcadia Bay five years ago. _Shit._

“Chloe…” Max manages to sputter out and that’s all it takes for Chloe to snap out of her trance.

“So, you’re back in town! Guess you couldn’t wait to drop in and see your best friend, huh?” Chloe picks up her pen and scribbles _Maxine_ on the cup. “That is why you’re here right? To see me?” Max wants to say a lot of things but her mind keeps drawing up blanks and all she can think is that Chloe is _here_ and she is _pissed_.

“Chloe, I-I’m so sorry I-I didn’t…” Chloe disappears behind the coffee machine and Max can hear her laughing.

“You didn’t know I was here,” she finishes. “It’s cool, Max. Don’t flatter yourself I stopped believing you’d come back a long time ago,” she places Max’s coffee on the counter and some of it sloshes over on to her hand from the force of it.

“I’m sorry,” Max says again but it sounds pathetic and they both know it. She drops a handful of bills on the counter she hopes is enough and practically runs out the door with her coffee.

“Don’t be a stranger!” Chloe calls after her cheerfully.

 

It’s a week before Max even _thinks_ about going back. She knew she had to face Chloe sometime but she had wanted to put off that moment for as long as possible which, of course, this made it that much worse but every time she thought of going to see Chloe she felt sick to her stomach. Five years. _Five years!_ At first, it had been because Chloe had just lost her dad and Max felt terrible for leaving. Then she told herself it was because she wanted to get settled in first so she wouldn’t seem like such a loser. Then it was that Chloe probably didn’t even miss her that much anyways. For five years, Max had told herself that what she doing, dropping off the face of Chloe’s Earth like that, was fine. Now that it had finally blown up she could tell she was full of shit and felt worse than ever.

 After running into her at The Daily Grind she was convinced that Chloe absolutely hated her guts but, truth be told, the coffee wasn’t bad and now she’s running late to meet Mr. Jefferson at the gallery and she thinks bringing him a coffee couldn’t hurt. _If Victoria hasn’t gotten him one already_ , she mutters to herself as she pushes open the door. There’s a small line and Max can’t see if Chloe is behind the counter but the person at the front seems to be laughing at whatever the barista said and Max has a feeling Chloe isn’t one to chat up the customers. She leans a little to see around the line and catches sight of golden blonde hair. _Not Chloe. Good._ Max thinks with a frown. She should really feel relieved that she was able to get her two coffees without a screaming match (the girl working today actually _smiled_ at her) but she can’t help but feel almost disappointed. _Chloe deserves a much better apology than that crap. I didn’t even give her a reason! God I’m such a pathetic_ —

“BOO!” Chloe jumps out from around the corner, sending coffee flying.

“You asshole!” Max screeches clutching her chest. “I thought you were going to murder me!” Chloe shakes her head, looking pleased with herself.

“Have you been avoiding me Max?” Max freezes.

 _Yes,_ she thinks.

“What?” she says.

“I know, silly question. School started, what? Five months ago. Enough said,” Chloe leans onto the brick behind her and Max can feel another lame apology rising in her throat. She chokes it back because Chloe is right, enough said. There aren’t enough excuses in the world to make up for this. _And yet…_

Chloe pulls out a cigarette and lets it hang lazily between her lips. She pauses for a moment with the pack before raising an eyebrow at Max. Max shakes her head and Chloe shrugs and pockets them. Max considers leaving, but what kind of message does that send if she runs away again? Her cheeks burn as she remembers sprinting out the door coffee in hand. _And I probably look like a total loser now too. I’m just standing here! Say something Max!_ Before she can open her mouth, Chloe speaks.

“You know, you haven’t changed at all, hippie?” Chloe lights the cigarette and takes a long drag. Max watches the smoke float lazily from her mouth as she exhales.

“I can’t say the same for you,” she says and Chloe’s lips twitch into a smile.

“Yeah well, shit happens,” Chloe’s eyes flick towards Max. “Sorry I made you get coffee all over your shirt.” Max looks down.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! I can’t show up to the gallery like this! Everyone is going to think I’m a joke! I’m already going to be late…” Chloe grabs Max’s shoulders.

“Slow down Maxaroni. Tell me what’s up?” There’s a glint of amusement in Chloe’s eyes that makes Max want to hit her but she takes a deep breath and tries again.

“I have to go to the gallery for this class project for photography and I was running late so I thought I’d get Mr. Jefferson a coffee as a bribe and now I have no coffee, my shirt is ruined, and I still have to walk all the way there.” Chloe releases her grip on Max and turns, apparently deep in thought. Finally she groans and drops the cigarette butt on the ground.

“Come on,” she says, snuffing out the glowing embers with her heel. “I’ll drive you.”

“You’ll…what?”

“My house somewhat on the way, so we can stop there and get you something less…coffee-scented.” Chloe’s hand wraps around Max’s wrist and she’s being lead to the parking lot.

“You mean, like, I’ll wear your clothes?” Max asks, glancing down at Chloe’s ripped jeans and skull tank. _Victoria would have a field day._

“Yes, genius. I’m sure my fashion-hole has something you can wear to your stuffy school thing.” Chloe says over her shoulder as she stops in front of a beat-up looking truck. She looks back to Max and snorts, realizing what Max is thinking. “Joyce has made sure that my closet as at least one outfit I could wear into a church without getting dirty looks from the clergy,” She releases Max’s arm to slide into the driver’s seat.

“But…” It’s really not a bad plan and Max would much rather show up looking ready to mosh than wearing a giant stain. Chloe leans over to throw open the passenger door for her.

“Come on, you can owe me!” Chloe says, fingers drumming on the dashboard. Max hops up into the truck and closes the door just in time for Chloe to speed off.

Max looks at Chloe, her eyes lit with a playful fire that Max hasn’t seen in a long, long time and thinks, _I’m pretty sure I already do._

**Author's Note:**

> I buried a treasure  
> far off near the desert  
> I'm trying to find my way there  
> It's been too long since I've been myself  
> And my eyes can't see anymore  
> -"Cruel and Beautiful World" Grouplove


End file.
